


I'll be there for christmas, promise!

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Established Relationship, John gets shot but its only briefly mentioned, John is in Afghanistan, M/M, Unilock, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot and salty tears were running down his cheeks.</p><p>Sherlock</p><p>Oh God Sherlock</p><p>The pain increased.</p><p>Someone was shouting his name.</p><p>Blue-grey eyes looking at him full of affection and love.</p><p> </p><p>Just a short, short one-shot.<br/>Number One in my Christmas Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there for christmas, promise!

“Please come home for christmas, if not christmas, then New Years eve.” John could hear Sherlock taking a deep breath, “I miss you.”

And, oh god, John missed Sherlock just as much. He missed that soft, dark, curly hair and those beautiful blue/grey eyes and that long, slim body.

“I’ll be there for Christmas, promise!” John said. On the other end of the line there was silence and John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sherlock I promise. I will be there.” John looked out of the window and saw the hot, dry afghanistan dessert. He couldn’t believe that in London it was snowing. And for a second his heart ached with longing. He really wanted to go home.  
“You know that I also miss you, right?”

“Yes, of course. It just- nothing.” Pause, “You know I found a nice apartment in Baker Street. I thought, that maybe we could spend Christmas there?”

John smiled like an idiot and his heart almost burst with affection. Sherlock would of course try to make it perfect.

“I can’t wait to see it. And I will be there, promise.” John walked to the calendar on the wall, “Look I’ll already see you in 8 days. Try to keep out of trouble, yeah? Remember I’m not there to have your back.”

John could hear Sherlock snort in amusement, “You’re one to talk. I’m not the one in a war zone.”

“Right.”

“So see you in 8 days. Take care John.”

“You too.” The line went dead and John stood there for a few seconds, phone in his left hand and a cheeky grin spreading on his face. He will go home. To Sherlock!

\---  
It was suppose to be the last patrol. The last walk through afghanistan before he could kiss those wonderful lips again.

It ended in an ambush. 

Gunfire, smoke, shouting and a bullet into the shoulder.

John fell to the ground and the only thing he felt was pain.

His shoulder was burning.

Blood was dripping to the ground

Hot and salty tears were running down his cheeks.

Sherlock

Oh God Sherlock

The pain increased.

Someone was shouting his name.

Blue-grey eyes looking at him full of affection and love.

Long legs surrounding his torso not letting him go.

Kisses on the neck.

Tea.

Home

Sherlock

Please forgive me.

The hot sun shining down on him.

The world getting blurry.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate a comment!
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://johnlockandstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
